


PAW Patrol and the New Realm

by Pupswoof117



Category: PAW Patrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupswoof117/pseuds/Pupswoof117
Summary: Haley joined the PAW Patrol! This is the pseudo sequel to Rocky and the New Council.





	1. The Starting

**Author's Note:**

> Lab Pal is an actual life nickname for Rocky of the TimeTeam. 
> 
> Rocky and Vanessa from the TimeTeam exist in real life. Most of the rest do not. Haley is fictional.

Note: This takes place 3 months after the events of Rocky and the New Council. Here we go. 

 

Present day Adventure Bay…

“Well, she’s gone. Haley’s gone. We may never see her again.” Marshall barked. 

“Yeah. After her and the TimeTeam saved our lives.” Everest barked. 

“Well, we went through a lot to do it.” A familiar voice barked. 

“Haley? What are you doing here?” Rocky barked. 

“Ryder sent me a message saying that since I wasn’t a member of the TimeTeam, I could be a PAW Patrol member. The network is all interlinked through the TimeTeam’s engineers.” Haley barked. 

“Did you agree?” Skye barked. 

“Yeah, I love missions, adventures and spending time with friends. This will be a great fit hopefully.” Haley barked. 

“Alright, Haley, how does the TimeTeam tag algorithm work?” Ryder said. 

“Hold on, let me plug in my communication tag into the Lookout Computer to show you.” Haley barked. 

As she did, something interesting showed up. 

“No way. That’s sick. This has loads of data on everyone on the Adventure Bay Area and Barkingburg area. Even Captive Bay and Foggy Bottom!” Tracker barked. 

“I guess the engineers knew a lot more than I did. If my tag knew that, who’s to say that the other TimeTeam Member tags won’t?” Haley barked. 

Suddenly the power surged. 

“Ack! How often does this happen?” Haley barked. 

“Not very often. This is weird. Let’s move to the circuit breaker. Haley, since you have done this before, I’m pairing you with Rocky.” Ryder said. 

“Ok. I’ll try to open the panel. Problem is, it’s so dark down here. I guess I’ll throw a glow stick on the floor.” Haley barked. 

As she did that, the entire room illuminated. 

“That was cool. Let’s get this fixed.” Rocky barked. 

They unlocked the box, opened the door and flipped the circuit. The power came back on. 

“That’s done. Also, Vanessa told me about a world suitable for humans and dogs. Maybe cats and other animals. If the PAW Patrol is up for it, maybe we could take a visit? The TimeTeam said they’re more than happy to join us.” Haley barked. 

“We’ll take this up with Ryder.” Rocky barked. 

When they got back to the top of the Lookout Tower, Rocky relayed what Haley said to Ryder. 

“Yikes. Sounds dangerous.” Ryder said. 

A bright flash of light occurred on the elevator doors. 

“When are your missions not, Ryder.” An odd Terrier barked. 

“Who are you?” Everest barked. 

“I’m known by a few names, but my nickname I typically go by is Biscuit.” Biscuit barked. 

“How did you get here?” Rocky barked. 

“I’m a TimeTeam Engineer Staff. You know how all the data for all the PAW Patrol pals and rivals and such got on Haley’s tag? That was me.” Biscuit barked. 

“You’re rather smart. Where’s the rest of the TimeTeam?” Everest barked. 

“On missions. You want to explore that New Realm?” Biscuit barked. 

“We can do that.” Ryder said. 

“Just make sure the Play Officers are fine with this. We don’t want to get in trouble.” Haley barked. 

“They’ll meet us along the path. If you really want, we can wait until they come back?” Biscuit barked. 

“We’re better off with that option. If any dangerous actions occur or if we need help that the PAW Patrol can’t do alone, what then?” Chase barked. 

Half an hour later, while Skye was teaching Haley how to play Pup Pup Boogie… 

“Wow, this is kind of fun! Kind of like the DDR game that we had back at the TimeTeam.” Haley barked. 

“Huh? Ok then. Why do you carry a backpack with you all the time, Haley?” Skye barked. 

“Same reason you would. Mine has a lot of storage though.” Haley barked. 

“You’re not going to need it in a little bit. I have a new one I commissioned from the TimeTeam.” Ryder said. 

“What is it equipped with? Is it my original gear?” Haley barked. 

“Some of it. The TimeTeam had some bright ideas with your old gear and made some changes. You’re going to have some fun. You’re our Nitro Pup.” Ryder said. 

“You serious? Does my ion blast still work?” Haley barked. 

“The TimeTeam said they changed it. It’s even more powerful. When we’re on a mission PAW, get ready to charge up your blast.” Ryder said. 

“So you basically commissioned a highly dangerous super weapon that could and will hurt someone in the line of Fire?” Vanessa barked. 

“What? Uh, The TimeTeam can do that?” Ryder questioned. 

“Well, given the technology on Planet Puppy, and how civilization is advancing there, yes.” Rocky (TimeTeam) Barked. 

“Oh, hi Rocky!” Haley barked. 

“To not get the PAW Patrol Rocky confused with me, call me Lab Pal.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Also…” Skye started before the Lookout monitor flicked on with a Planet Puppy Civil Defense (Paw Alert System) Message. 

“There is a dangerous anomaly warning for the following areas: No Pups Land, Adventure Bay, Hyper Island. Anyone who is not a task force member, stay inside. Anyone who is a task force member, get ready.” Then the Alert ended with the Canadian Alert ready message siren as it usually does. 

“Get ready, TimeTeam. We have a big one. Ryder, mind if I help with the PAW Patrol? The TimeTeam is familiar with these alerts.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Sure. The TimeTeam is affiliated.” Ryder said. 

“Alright, PAW Patrol and TimeTeam, since you’re sitting in line together, we have a destructive force on the way. Ryder, put your dog collar back on. You need to be an anthropomorphic collie again. Vanessa and Rubble, you need to team up. I’m concerned for the members that aren’t here. Pupswoof and Everest, you’re together. I’ll let Ryder take over with some suggestions. If I team up with him and Haley with Rocky and Chase with Skye.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Whatever works, Lab Pal. This isn’t any mission. We need special gear. Mission PAW gear.” Ryder said as he clipped his collar on. 

“Got you covered! Your Mission PAW gear has been upgraded TimeTeam style. Marshall’s Hydro Cannon? A Water Blaster. That’s only an example of what we designed and did.” Want me to send us over there and show you?” Vanessa barked. 

“Let’s do it.” Ryder said. 

Vanessa teleported the entire team to the mission PAW area. 

 

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Mission PAW and Other Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lab Pal and Ryder are working together to stop an odd Anomaly. But who might be behind it All?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mission PAW starts here.

“We’re here! I want to show you the new gear. Also, Haley’s upgrades!” Vanessa barked. 

“Skye, The TimeTeam fixed your sky cycle. Chase, you have some new hardware to work with. It can be triggered from your Pup tag. Rocky, your gear has been modified for further range. And you have a high powered laser beam that can cut even the thickest metal. Marshall, your water rocket can knock down anything. It can even deter people and animals that are afraid of water. Zuma, your sonar has been enhanced and your aqua drone automatically comes back when you get too far away. Everest, your gear is a surprise and Tracker and the TimeTeam’s gear is a surprise.” Lab Pal barked. 

Lab Pal is a black American style Labrador retriever. 

“Let’s go, TimeTeam and PAW Patrol!” Vanessa barked. 

Vanessa teleported them back to the Lookout. To no surprise, the Paw Alert System was going off again. 

“You kidding me?!” Everest groaned. 

“We are not losing Adventure Bay to this anomaly! Let’s go. This is a big one, even for the TimeTeam.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Pressing the button on my Wrench…” Vanessa barked. 

Vanessa’s Mission PAW suit turned into a fully fledged blue and white wired up power suit. It gave her the ability to hover, hit harder, and stay toasty at a nice 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Her Pup Pack had an ice ray, a snowball launcher, and general objects that would make someone really cold. 

“Time to gear up!” Lab Pal barked. 

Lab Pal’s Mission PAW suit remained the same. A green suit that allowed him to hover. His Pup Pack has a heat ray that could really burn someone. It also was equipped with some dangerous items such as a drone that shot really bright barf inducing multi colored light. 

As the TimeTeam approached the anomaly, hovering over there, Skye was already enjoying her newly modified and faster ride. She could even set it to auto pilot and jump out and onto another vehicle if needed. Her collar could call for it. 

As Vanessa passed Skye… 

“Hey Vanessa, is this design safe?” Skye questioned. 

“Planet Puppy technology is really advanced. I’d doubt there would be many safety problems until the vehicle gets older unless you don’t pay attention.” Vanessa replied. 

“Alright. Let’s stop that anomaly.” Skye barked. 

“What did Lab Pal mean by ‘touch my tag’?” Chase barked as he touched his tag. 

“Chase? Is that you?” Marshall barked as he examined his transformed friend. 

“The Power of Time! They did it! Let’s do this.” Chase barked with two voices instead of one. 

“Power Patrol? That a good name? Alright. Power Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder said. 

“Heh, we haven’t revealed the coup de woof yet. The PAW Patroller went under a massive rework. And so did the Air Patroller. Robo Dog got a software update. Ready to see what we did?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Alright. Make it quick.” Ryder said. 

As the upgraded hardware came out… 

“Everyone, in. Into the Air Patroller. Trust me.” Lab Pal barked. 

“He’s trained. Go in.” Haley barked. 

When they went in, they realized that Lab Pal had played with the controls. 

“No time. Let’s go. Super stealth mode, activate!” Lab Pal barked. 

The Air Patroller vanished. All the PAW Patrol members went with it. 

“Let’s fly fast. Robo Dog, get us to the Anomaly.” Ryder said. 

“You got it.” Robo Dog barked with his mechanical voice. 

Ryder froze for a second then continued with the mission. Confused if he actually heard his robot companion speak. 

“Don’t worry. We had some recorded voice lines from an engineer. Within the upgrade, we implemented them.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Everyone, hold on! This might be a rough ride!” Robo Dog barked. 

And a rough ride it was. 

“Hold on! The speed and controls were changed by an engineer trained in the vehicular power field!” Lab Pal barked. 

“What?! That’s going to kill us if Robo Dog hits the wrong button!” Skye barked. 

Lab Pal pulls out his Wrench and brings up the map an engineer made. 

“Vanessa, a little assistance please? The PAW Patrol needs to get to the Anomaly.” Lab Pal barked. 

“We’re getting close. Robo Dog, open the bottom hatch. We’re high enough. I’m going to scout the path with my partner. Rubble, get ready, you’re going to see what a dangerous TimeTeam mission is like.” Vanessa barked. 

“Alright. The space is opening. Get your gear. Be warned, there is turbulence.” Robo Dog barked. 

“Hold on to my paw. Trust me. I have been trained in this field.” Vanessa barked. 

“Alright. I’m trusting you.” Rubble barked, a little nervous. 

Rubble closed his eyes, fearing certain death when he felt a vibration and a platform underneath him. Vanessa had slammed the air and somehow made a platform. 

“Am I dead?” Rubble barked. 

“Nope! Open your eyes. I did some TimeTeam trickery.” Vanessa barked. 

“Wow. A clear platform. I can see the Anomaly from here! We need to get going!” Rubble barked. 

Once they got there…

“Come on, Wrench, contact Lab Pal.” Vanessa barked. 

“I think you’re being interfered with. The PAW Patrol has already been contacted.” Lab Pal barked. 

As the PAW Patrol arrived… 

“What…Where were you, Lab Pal?” Ryder said. 

“Defending my friends and family. Trust us and jump out.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Alright.” Chase barked. 

They jumped out… 

“Who goes there?! I know there’s someone there, so show yourself!” The Anomaly said. 

“We were going to say the same thing. You want a fight, you have one. TimeTeam, get ready for battle. Power Patrol, get geared up because you will have an experience like no other. You are going to fight alongside the TimeTeam play officer team. We’ll provide the weaponry that you need to finish the battle.” Lab Pal barked. 

 

END OF CHAPTER TWO!


	3. The Great Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things going on with that Anomaly. And the TimeTeam and PAW Patrol will get to the bottom of it. A lot of things happen in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some stuff of interest in here to shippers. 
> 
> Vanessa is in fact Lab Pal (TimeTeam Rocky)'s sister.

As the battle started… 

 

“PAW Patrol, what has the TimeTeam ever done for You? They’re just hurting your chances of success. Forget them.” The Anomaly said. 

“You can’t tell us what to do. Who are you behind this.” Ryder said. 

“And what authority do you have to be bashing the TimeTeam like that? What are you, Sweetie, Kid eater, and Portal Pup Combined?” Lab Pal barked. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Hope not. Portal Pup has a quick escape.” Skye barked. 

“The TimeTeam and Civil Defense will cut her off on planet puppy.” Vanessa barked. 

Suddenly, as soon as the Anomaly struck, Lab Pal took the first shot. 

“TimeTeam and PAW Patrol, get ready. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Lab Pal barked as he countered the Anomaly first hit. 

“Looks like a piece of cake. Tennis ball Launcher! Fire at the Anomaly! Full Blast!” Chase barked. 

“Remind me why I added that weapon?” Ryder said as he set up his wristwatch that the TimeTeam gave him. 

“Freeze! Quite literally. Ice Blast!” Vanessa barked. 

“Super speed, Satellite destruction activate!” Ryder said. 

“Lightning! Come in! Come On! Please help with the Anomaly!”Vanessa barked. 

“Crossover to Earth? Sure… Yeah too dangerous.” Lightning barked. 

“This has to be the most destructive thing you’ve done, Lightning.” Vanessa barked into the wrench. 

“You’re acting suspicious, Lightning. Come over here. Now.” Pupswoof barked. 

A laser beam was fired from the Anomaly core. It hit Skye’s Sky Cycle. 

“I’m hit! I’m going down!” Skye barked. 

“We are prepared for that. Press the red paw on the dashboard.” Lab Pal barked. 

As Skye did that she was given a list of options. 

“What now?” Skye barked. 

“Tap ‘My vehicle is damaged, get me out of here!’” Lab Pal barked. 

As she did that she was ejected from the vehicle. 

“Let’s do this.” Vanessa barked as she started up her fighter jet. 

“There’s only room for two. Skye is trained in this so she’s my co pilot.” Vanessa barked as she jumped in. 

Vanessa initiated a message with Ryder and Lab Pal. 

“Hold the Anomaly off while I catch Skye. I’ll send her vehicle to the TimeTeam Workshop for repairs.” Vanessa barked. 

“Alright. Be careful Vanessa.” Ryder said. 

Vanessa used her radar to track Skye. When she found Skye, she sped up, dipped her jet down, and opened the hood to catch Skye. 

“Caught you!” Vanessa barked. 

“Thanks. Where’d you learn to fly like that?” Skye asked. 

“Self taught. We need to get you back to the Anomaly. Can you be my co pilot in the fighter jet?” Vanessa barked. 

“Sure! Can we check on my Sky Cycle?” Skye barked. 

“We’ll assess the damage later. For now, this is the vehicle. The PAW 5-V1.” Vanessa barked. 

Vanessa’s Wrench suddenly started going off. 

“Who is it?” Vanessa barked. 

“It’s your brother, who else.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Ah. What’s going on! I’m headed back to the Anomaly.” Vanessa barked. 

“You’d better hurry. Chase had a concussion from it.” Lab Pal barked. 

“No… Did he really? An affiliated team member got hurt on one of a collaborative missions?” Vanessa barked. 

“Afraid so. Get back here. Marshall is treating him. We need all TimeTeam members or Ryder might kill the affiliation.” Lab Pal barked. 

As they got there, Vanessa made her landing. 

“Vanessa… Is that you?” Chase barked. 

“Yes. What happened?” Vanessa barked. 

“He used one of his Mission PAW powers for too long. It broke down.” Ryder said. 

“Hmm, may I take a look at the collar?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Sure.” Ryder said. 

After looking at it for a moment… 

“These aren’t the ones we issued! They’re trying to use replicas that are faulty!” Lab Pal barked. 

“Ha, a dog like you won’t know a fake from a real.” The Anomaly said. 

“You horrible being. Show who’s behind you now. If you don’t, you will regret this day.” Lightning barked. 

“Huh?” Vanessa barked. 

“Vanessa! Drop your Wrench! Now!” Lab Pal barked. 

Before she had a chance to respond, she fell over. 

“This is bad.” Zuma barked. 

“I have an idea. Skye, you need to come with me.” Pupswoof barked. 

They walked to Vanessa’s Fighter Jet. 

“But, wouldn’t Vanessa be mad if we took this?” Skye barked. 

“Nah. I borrow it from her every once in a while anyways.” Pupswoof barked. 

Pupswoof immediately initiated a call with the TimeTeam and PAW Patrol. 

“Ryder, Skye is with me. Lightning, you need to be right under me at all times. Don’t ask why. Lab Pal, I hope the safety protect on the Fighter Jet was configured correctly because Skye is going to be using it.” Pupswoof barked. 

With that, Pupswoof and Skye took off, with Pupswoof piloting and Skye co piloting. Lightning took off right after. 

“Ready, Skye? Because you’re piloting.” Pupswoof barked as he pressed the open button on the jet. He promptly jumped out. 

Pupswoof then called for Lightning to open his Jet. Once they were in together… 

“Alright, now what?” Lightning barked. 

“Follow Skye. Trust me on this.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Alright. We’re approaching Skye.” Lightning barked. 

“Good. I’ll initiate a call.” Pupswoof barked. 

Suddenly… 

“We all know what you’re trying to do. Go to this new world. This isn’t happening. The Spiral of Doom will get there first.” The Anomaly said telepathically to Vanessa. 

Vanessa woke up, as her head was aching. 

“Ryder! We need to stop the Spiral of Doom!” Vanessa barked. 

“Alright, if Lab Pal is on board.” Ryder said. 

“Sure. If they’re behind this mess, they will regret the day they messed with the Time Patrol!” Lab Pal barked. 

 

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


	4. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds her Sky Cycle In this chapter. This chapter is eventful.

“Someone’s behind me! Looks like a similar plane. I bet it’s friendly.” Skye barked. 

“Yes, it’s me. And Lightning. Lightning is an engineer and Play Officer when he’s needed.” Pupswoof barked. 

“I have a notice from Vanessa. The Spiral of Doom seems to be behind the Anomaly. They’re threatening to destroy the entire team if we don’t comply with their command.” Skye barked. 

“Turn around. I saw your Sky Cycle a few minutes ago. If we use faster gear we’ll catch up. You won’t like what you see, though.” Lightning barked. 

As they reached the Sky Cycle…

“My vehicle! Ruined! Is this beyond repair?” Skye barked, looking like she was going to cry. 

“I got this. Just give me a minute to assess the damage.” Pupswoof barked. 

He looked at it, and looked at Skye oddly. He then looked at the wreckage and made the repairs needed to get it stable. Not looking nice, but stable. 

“Alright, it’s to a safe state. I don’t have any paint on me but I did my best.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Thank you! How safe is it?” Skye barked as she high pawed Pupswoof. 

“Safe enough to fly fast.” Pupswoof barked. 

Lightning’s watch suddenly beeped. 

“Let’s go. We’re getting a lot of interference. Now.” Lightning barked. 

“Alright.” Pupswoof barked. 

Pupswoof got in the Fighter Jet that Skye was in while Lightning jumped into the other. Skye got in her repaired Sky Cycle. 

“Vanessa, Lab Pal, Ryder, you down there? You need to be in midair now. I don’t care how. Everyone needs to be off the ground now.” Pupswoof barked. 

“He’s right. Everyone to the Air Patroller! Now!” Lab Pal barked. 

Haley didn’t get the message. She was stranded as the ground collapsed. 

“Crap. We’re missing Haley! We’d be violating TimeTeam code of conduct if we don’t go back. I’ll contact Pupswoof or Lightning or someone on air level.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Emergency transmission! Lightning! Haley is stranded! Get all available operatives to catch her.” Vanessa barked. 

“On it.” Lightning barked. 

He dropped his steering gear and dove down. When he reached Haley he pulled back on his steering gear. 

“Guess who else is a skilled pilot! Come on, Pups and Skye! We need to get over to Haley now.” Lightning barked as he made his landing. 

“Pups, Huh? Haven’t heard that nickname in awhile” Pupswoof thought as he landed with Skye following suit. 

“How did that work? My gear got interfered with then I got left behind.” Haley barked. 

“Get in with me. Trust me. Lab Pal meant no harm.” Pupswoof barked. 

“In fact, we got a notification that you were left behind.” Lightning barked. 

As Haley got in with Pupswoof, Lightning got in his Jet, and Skye got in her Sky Cycle… 

“We have Haley! Now its time to get to the core of the Anomaly.” Skye barked. 

“Now you’re thinking! It would destroy the Air Patroller though. Perhaps You, Pupswoof and Lightning could scout a path, Skye?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Alright. I’ll go.” Skye barked. 

“Me too.” Lightning barked. 

“Let’s go. Helmet on, Haley. This will do damage to the vehicle.” Pupswoof barked. 

Skye took the lead. She went into the purpleish being when it shifted. The TimeTeam lost track of Skye. 

“Skye! Crap. Mayday! Shift of focus, this is a rescue mission.” Lightning barked. 

“Not so fast. What happened?” Ryder said over the intercom. 

“Skye jumped into the lead a little too fast and we lost sight. She also had, and I have no clue if she still does, a kill switch for our equipment in her backpack.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Why would someone make that?! We’re goners if that’s activated.” Haley barked. 

“Not so fast. It only affects a ten mile long radius in Human Land terms. Good luck figuring that out.” Biscuit barked. 

“I only have one rocket left. And I need backup. We need to chase down the Anomaly. This is a mission Time. Please, Pupswoof, Lab Pal, Vanessa, Ryder, maybe even Marshall or Chase, can pick up? I’ve upgraded everyone’s gear.” Lightning barked. 

“I hear you. Got your back.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Right behind you.” Lab Pal barked over the intercom. 

“No Pup shall be left behind. Got you too.” Ryder said. 

“There’s power in numbers. I have you, Lightning.” Vanessa barked. 

The rest of the team backed Lightning too. They headed off to Skye’s presumed location before her signal was lost. 

“Alright, Pupswoof, where was Skye when her signal was lost?” Ryder questioned. 

“Alright. Her signal dropped when she was close to the core. She flew right up to the Anomaly then we lost her.” Pupswoof barked. 

As they got closer… 

“Welcome to the dog graveyard. You won’t live long enough to remember who ran it.” Busby squeaked. 

“What?! You? You’re the Anomaly? Pupswoof (snicker) I found out who’s behind this mess.” Chase barked over the intercom. 

As they got closer… 

“Chase! Look out!” Lightning barked as he took a risk to save Chase. He remote accessed Chase’s vehicle controls to get him out of the way. 

Suddenly, Lightning got hit and was knocked out of the sky. 

“Is this the end? Am I going to die?” Lightning barked as he closed his eyes. His plane hit the ground hard. 

Meanwhile, back at the Anomaly Skyport… 

“Chase, you seem upset. Something stressing you out?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Lab Pal, Lightning, crashed.” Chase barked. 

“Crap. Not good.” Lab Pal barked. 

 

END OF CHAPTER FOUR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s too bad, I liked Lightning. 
> 
> Skye’s Sky Cycle isn’t a problem for the TimeTeam.


	5. Lightning and Everest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that this can be used for shipping, this in and of itself is not a shipping chapter.

“We worked so hard to get here! This will not end. My life will not stop here!” Lightning barked before he passed out. 

When Pupswoof got to Lightning… 

“No. We are in trouble. Here’s his wreckage, and his body. Wait a minute…” Pupswoof barked when he examined Lightning. 

He initiated a call with the TimeTeam’s medic team. 

“Hi, Woof. What seems to be the problem?” Cali barked. 

“Ah. It’s you. We have a passed out TimeTeam member. He seems to have crashed.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Alright. I’ll be over in a bit. And by that I mean a few seconds.” Cali barked. 

Suddenly, a portal opened near Pupswoof’s approximate location. Cali came out with a ton of medical supplies. 

“A’ight Woof, what do we need? Lightning doesn’t look too good.” Cali barked. 

“Well, first we need to figure out what’s wrong. Then we need to-” Pupswoof barked before he was stopped by Cali. 

“You need to slow down. I’m a dog, not a robot. Even so, I wouldn’t be able to parse commands that fast.” Cali barked. 

“Alright. Let’s get Lightning back on his feet before the Anomaly gets worse.” Pupswoof barked. 

“The what now? I don’t watch cable. I wouldn’t know.” Cali barked. 

Pupswoof facepawed. 

“Cute. She doesn’t know. Alright, it’s a giant space vortex like being that is sucking up sectors like lemonade. The rest of the TimeTeam and PAW Patrol is working to stop it.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Ah. Lightning is waking up. He had a gash on his back. Nothing serious.” Cali barked. 

“Wait! Before you go back to basecamp, may I ask a favor?” Pupswoof barked. 

“Sure, what is it?” Cali barked. 

“Will you join us in the fight against the Anomaly?” Pupswoof barked. 

“I thought you’d never ask. Of course!” Cali barked. 

Cali called for her Time Fighting Gear. Hers is a robot suit that can fly and stop Time amongst other things. 

“Let’s do this.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Let’s go. Lab Pal needs us and so does Ryder.” Lightning barked. 

“We have this. Let’s go.” Cali barked. 

As they flew back into the eye of the Anomaly, something caught Cali’s eye. 

“Chase? Is that you? I haven’t seen you in years!” Cali barked. 

“That sounds like Cali. But we need to pay attention to the task at hand, or paw.” Chase barked. 

Cali froze time. Opening a chance for Marshall to strike. 

“Nice shot, Marshall! Since we’re all at the center now, I’ll resume time.” Cali barked. 

Cali resumed time, but during that time fired a beam to stun the Anomaly. 

“Chase! Your turn! Go!” Everest barked. 

“This weapon is so unfair. Flaming Tennis ball rocket, launch!” Chase barked. 

“Nice. I’ll go in for the final hit. You’ll see the full force of Cali Rocketpaw.” Cali barked. 

Cali sped up, ejected from the suit onto Busby’s perch and they had an all out battle. Turns out, he had robot friends. 

“TimeTeam! Need backup!” Cali barked. 

Within seconds it became an all out team based battle Royale. After it was over, the Anomaly was stopped, but Cali, Lab Pal, and Pupswoof were severely injured. They were sent to The Lookout to rest. 

“So, that was a success, but some of you are hurt. Does the TimeTeam have any more medics?” Ryder asked. 

“Other than Cali we have Skylark, Biscuit, and Hyper. Those are engineers but have training in medical care.” Lab Pal barked, his head hurting. 

“We met everyone except Hyper. Who’s hyper?” Ryder asked. 

“Lab Pal’s cousin.” Cali barked. 

“Lightning?” Everest barked. 

“Hi, Everest. Need something?” Lightning replied. 

“Are they going to be okay?” Everest barked. 

“Pretty sure they’ll be fine. Lab Pal is usually back on his feet in less than a week. Cali is being bandaged up by Marshall, and Pupswoof…? Let’s just say he won’t be using his arm for a few days.” Lightning barked. 

“I’ll be (oww) fine. A little physical therapy and my right arm will be fine.” Pupswoof barked. 

Lightning and Everest must work together in place of Pupswoof. 

 

END OF CHAPTER FIVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Pupswoof is now out of commission. So is Cali (not the cat, the German Shepherd) and Lab Pal. Oh well.


	6. The Universe Is Totally Warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story just took a dark turn. A very unfortunate set of things are going on in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyper and Haley do not like each other. 
> 
> There’s such a thing in the TimeTeam as a Mission Ban.

The TimeTeam Officers came as Cali set a beacon. 

“Is everything ok? What happened to my cousin?” Hyper barked. 

“First off, calm down. Second off, I just have a concussion. That’s all.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Alright. What happened? Was it one of those stupid emergency alerts that you frequently respond to?” Hyper barked. 

Haley was in the background working on the Lookout computer and growled at that remark. 

“Lay off, Hyper. Just be quiet.” Haley barked. 

“If I wasn’t tending to my cousin’s injuries I would make your nose bleed.” Hyper barked. 

Lab Pal decided that enough is enough and restrained Hyper. 

“Get off! This is no way to treat your family member!” Hyper barked. 

“You have no grounds to threaten a teammate. Whether they are on the TimeTeam or not, Haley is still on an affiliated team. I do not want to ban you from future missions. Do you want that?!” Lab Pal barked, clearly angered and with his front paws on top of Hyper’s arms. 

“No. I’ll stop. Please! Get off!” Hyper barked. 

“Good boy.” Lab Pal barked as he released Hyper. 

With that, Hyper finished tending to Lab Pal’s injuries and moved on to Pupswoof. 

“Your arm doesn’t look good. You need a lot more than physical therapy.” Hyper barked. 

“Okay, what do I need?” Pupswoof barked. 

“A cast. I have one that allows motion and reduces pain in my backpack.” Hyper barked. 

With that, he put the cast on Pupswoof and restored some motion to Pupswoof’s arm. 

“Am I able to do missions? I want to see the new world that the TimeTeam was talking about with the PAW Patrol.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Sure. Just don’t do anything too extreme with your right arm. I’m only an engineer so I don’t have authorization to go on a mission.” Hyper barked. 

“I can fix that. What do you say, Lab Pal, that Skylark, Biscuit, Cali and Hyper come with us on the mission?” Pupswoof barked. 

“I’d say that’s a good idea. So long as there is no fighting. Unless it’s with the opponent.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Alright, let’s head off to the new realm.” Cali barked, her tail wagging. 

“Don’t get too excited, Cali. We need to talk to Ryder.” Pupswoof barked. 

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and a female corgi in a green shirt and blue pants and brown tied back hair with full exploring gear popped out. 

“Hi! I’m Akira. An old friend of Pupswoof.” Akira barked, her blue eyes shining. 

Hyper looked at Akira. She did look kind of cute. 

“What are you looking at, Hyper?” Cali barked playfully. 

“Uh, what?” Hyper said, blushing and rubbing his shoulder after Cali nudged it. 

“Thought so.” Cali barked. 

“Enough talk. The dimensions are warped. If we go to the New Realm, we may not come back. We have to head to the TimeTeam Basecamp before we lose contact with each other. I’m from the PuppyDog Universe. You’re all from TimeTeam Realms. All except for the PAW Patrol whose on their own Universe. If the Dimension System totally crashes we will all be split up!” Akira barked. 

“Great. So, shall we select the roster again?” Pupswoof barked. 

“Where’s Ryder?” Akira barked. 

“Oh no. Also, we’ve been missing Vanessa for awhile. We have to act fast. The PAW Patrol is still in the room. Akira, can you help me lead the PAW Patrol?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Sure. If we all die, it’s for good cause. We need to not die though.” Akira barked. 

“Let’s do this. We have no time to spare.” Hyper barked. 

With that, they ran to the elevator. When the TimeTeam got into the elevator, they went up. 

“This is cramped. No time to think about it. We need to go to the PAW Patrol’s floor.” Cali barked. 

As they reached the second floor…

“Alright, we’re here. We need to set up a party of pups. I’ll take care of that. Cali, you need to help Pupswoof. Akira, you’re posing as Ryder while he’s gone. I’m the backup lead with Chase.” Lab Pal barked. 

“What about Skylark and Biscuit?” Cali barked. 

“We don’t want to lose them yet. Cali, I need your help. Big time.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Why are you so protective of me?” Cali barked. 

Lab Pal just looked at Cali and gave her the seriously glare. 

“Don’t give me that look. You’re hiding something. Spit it out.” Cali barked. 

“Later. We need to stop whatever this is.” Lab Pal barked. 

Suddenly, Haley wasn’t there. 

“No. We lost another teammate. This is really bad.” Pupswoof barked. 

“Let’s stop this. Skylark, did you bring your laptop?” Cali barked. 

“Yes. The high end one. What do I need it for?” Skylark barked. 

“Tap into the TimeTeam Internet. There may be important info there.” Cali barked. 

“Alright. I’m on. There’s some juicy stuff on the logs. Looks like Lab Pal was doing a lot more than Fable Puppies. And you, Cali, were looking up how to deep fry chocolate chip cookies. The poison of dogs.” Skylark barked. 

“Well, let’s look up the master computer stuff.” Cali barked. 

“What is Fable Puppies?” Skye barked. 

“Basically Game Of Thrones on Planet Puppy. Except way more adventurous and intense at times.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Enough talk. We need to get rescuing.” Akira barked. 

As they went through the portal…

“Well, here we are, my world. PuppyDog Universe.” Akira barked. 

“Where are we headed?”Skye barked. 

“TimeTeam Basecamp. Aka home.” Lab Pal barked. 

Once they got there… 

“Give me a moment. I’ll authorize entry.” Pupswoof barked. 

He held up his Wrench to the door lock. The lock scanned it and unlocked the door. 

“Wait a minute, you have access to this area? You’re from TimeTeam Realms.” Akira barked. 

“Let’s just go. We have a mission to get to.” Pupswoof barked. 

“We coexist. Soon, you’ll see something cool.” Lab Pal barked. 

When they got in, past TimeTeam members were there. 

“Hi Lab! Hi Woof! This a new set of trainees?” Sofia barked. 

“Nope! They’re affiliated team members from another dimension. We need a mission plan for disappearing characters. Do you know anything about this?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Nope. Got nothing.” Sofia barked. 

Rocky always thought Sofia’s voice was cute. Sofia has an Irish voice. Rocky’s voice is American whereas Cali’s is Canadian. Akira’s is, well, Welsh. 

“Flying scooters, Rocky? Up for a fast ride?” Akira barked. 

“Sure. Got enough for the rest of us?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Yes. But be warned, these do go higher than your average speed limit. Way higher.” Sofia barked. 

As they got in their respective flying scooters, Rocky (Lab Pal) gave a fair warning to the others. 

“Be careful not to hit anyone else or anything. Especially at a really fast speed. The controls are really sensitive too. What you’re used to as being one function may not be that function here. Am I clear?” Lab Pal barked. 

They took off. 

“I think that’s a yes.” Akira barked. 

As the rest of the active team took off, they were headed for Death Mountain. The suspected location of the vanishing teammates. 

“I think we found the place we need to find! Making a landing!” Skye barked. 

“A’ight. Following suit. We’ll meet up at PAW Point.”Cali barked. 

“Got it. It’s pretty dark over here though. You sure?” Skye barked. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m headed there. Just wait for the TimeTeam. Your teammates have autopilot enabled by default when they get close. Keep your eyes focused.” Cali barked. 

When they all landed… 

“We all set to go on this mission? Anyone missing gear? Cali? Communication devices enabled? Skye? Wing suit and tag enabled?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Yes, my equipment is enabled, but why me?” Skye barked.   
“Akira is afraid of heights. She also is kind of concerned that if she goes head on into the mission, she will endanger the entire team, and I’m inclined to agree. Also, all systems go!” Cali barked. 

“Let’s go, team. We have teammates to save.” Lab Pal barked. 

Meanwhile, atop Death Mountain… 

“Just wait until our team comes and kicks your butt. Stop this madness!” Haley barked. 

“I’ve been waiting all this time to ruin your team. What’ll it be? Drowning or being dumped of the cliff?” The Death Master barked. 

Suddenly… 

“Stop right there! You mess with the PAW Patrol, you’re messing with the TimeTeam. Lay off. Don’t make us do damage.” Cali barked. 

“I don’t think so. Watch them die.” The Death Master barked as he dropped Ryder and Haley off the cliff. 

“Skye! Wing suit! Fetch!” Cali barked. 

Skye immediately jumped off the cliff and activated her wing suit with her focus on Ryder and Haley.When she grabbed the two, she immediately radioed back to Lab Pal and was teleported back to the safe point. 

“Got them. Now what?” Skye barked. 

“You’re going back to PAW Point. You’re staying there to guard Haley and Ryder until you’re needed.” Lab Pal barked as he teleported the three back to PAW Point. 

“Now to solve the issue at hand. What’s been going on here?” A familiar voice barked. 

“Vanessa?” Skye barked. 

“Yep. I’ve been tracking everything. And the Universe issue? That was a fault of a time crash.” Vanessa barked. 

“What do you know about that?” Ryder asked. 

“When the PuppyDog Universe, TimeTeam Realms and PAW Patrol Universes collided, the Time Space continuum had to merge, right? Well, it didn’t merge correctly. And it was ruined. We can’t use the power of time anymore, and in a week, we will all fade to nothing.” Vanessa barked. 

Ryder contacted Lab Pal about Vanessa being safe, but told him about her findings. 

“Yikes. Well, I didn’t think we were that unstable. Can it be fixed?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Sadly, no. We’re doomed. The only way is to unmerge. That will in turn though, split the PAW Patrol’s Dimensions from the TimeTeam’s. We have 7 days to say goodbye. Let’s head home.” Vanessa barked. 

END OF CHAPTER SIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a dark turn.


	7. A Crash Course Fight for our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out some deeper stuff of Lab Pal’s family and what his brother has to go through. We also find out about the legal system on Planet Puppy. In other words, very eventful. This chapter is longer than most of my others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you that there is some domestic abuse in this chapter. And this chapter carries some heavy stuff that might be sensitive. Just so you’re warned.

As they reached home…

“Please! Don’t leave!” Everest barked. 

“Listen, we may be unmerging dimensions, but that doesn’t mean we’re split apart forever. Have Ryder chat with us if you’re feeling like you miss us.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Where’s Haley going? Isn’t she from your Dimension?”Rubble barked. 

“Sadly, she’s going to fade away.” Vanessa barked. 

“What?! Me? Dying?” Haley barked. 

“We didn’t say that.” Akira barked. 

“Let’s go. Don’t worry, we’ll keep in touch.” Lab Pal barked. 

They jumped into the portal as the dimensions unmerged. Just like that, everyone from PuppyDog Universe and TimeTeam Realms were gone. 

“No! It burns! Someone help!” Haley yelped as she faded away into nothing. 

They weren’t alone. There was someone behind this that was attempting to ruin both the TimeTeam and PAW Patrol. 

“You sure about this?” Lab Pal barked. 

“It was for the best. We would have all died. Wait, I have an idea of who might have interfered. It’s a bit of a stretch, but I think I know who was behind this.” Vanessa barked. 

“Who? Please tell us?” Pupswoof barked. 

“Night Lab. He has a workshop on Hyper Island. I’ve been there. Do you think we should ask him?” Vanessa barked. 

“Alright. But isn’t that Lab Pal’s brother?” Pupswoof barked. 

“Yes. He’s my younger brother. He didn’t make it into the TimeTeam. He set up a workshop just east of us instead.” Lab Pal barked. 

In case you don’t know where the TimeTeam is located, the TimeTeam is in No Pup’s Land, which is west of Hyper Island. They attempt to walk across the bridge that rocks back and forth as they cross it. Hyper is trying to swim. 

“Made it!” Hyper barked. 

“Good for you. I’m across too. So is everyone else.” Vanessa barked. 

They knocked on the Lab door. A scrappy looking black Labrador Retriever answered. 

“Ah, The TimeTeam. What are you doing here? And what is my brother doing here? Haven’t seen him in years. How are things Rocky?” Night Lab barked. 

“Could be better. We have a few questions. They regard Time corruption. Are you aware that this has happened?” Lab Pal barked. 

“Yes. My roommate got into my equipment right as the dimensions merged and, well… ruined a few things. Mind coming inside? Your teammates may come in too.” Night Lab barked. 

As they ducked down into the doorframe, Night Lab showed them the equipment used to merge time. 

“I used to work for the Time Defense. We were a helping hand in making sure the power of time merged correctly. If it crashed, in which it frequently did, we’d be frequently responsible.” Night Lab barked. 

“What happened to your place?” Vanessa barked. 

“The Civil Defense took over the Time Defense. Everyone on the team in all sectors was dismissed after that. But we got to keep our equipment!” Night Lab barked. 

“The Civil Defense… I have a gripe or two with them. Can you open a Dimension link? We need to get back to Adventure Bay.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Sure. I’ll fire up the transmitter, then the portal and time generator, and then we should be good to go.” Night Lab barked. 

When the portal opened… 

“There. Be warned, the link isn’t stable. You have 3 days before the link crashes.” Night Lab barked. 

The TimeTeam jumped in. 

Meanwhile, at Adventure Bay… 

“Hey, I’m back Everyone!” Haley barked, as her being faded back into existence. 

“The link! Calling all Pups, we have access to the TimeTeam Services again!” Ryder said. 

“Only for 3 days. We have a special link that is unstable. A family member of Lab Pal linked us again.” Pupswoof barked. 

Suddenly… 

“Hey, my Pup Pad is ringing. Who could that be?” Ryder said as he answered it. 

“Hi. It’s Night Lab. I’m the one that created the link. Hopefully I called Ryder.” Night Lab barked. 

“You certainly did. What happened?” Night Lab barked. 

“There’s a crazy glitch on the network that I must warn you about. The PAW Patrol Networks will be down in about half an hour. An hour after that, it’ll come back, but it’ll keep doing that. I don’t know why it does this.” Night Lab barked. 

“Thanks for telling me. Does this affect the TimeTeam?” Ryder asked. 

“Not to my knowledge. I don’t know their systems though.” Night Lab barked. 

“Alright. Thanks for the heads up!” Ryder said. 

“No problem.” Night Lab barked as he hung up. 

Half an hour later… 

“I auto routed calls to the TimeTeam while the systems are down. You won’t miss a call.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Nice, but what about the PAW Patrol’s Games?” Ryder asked. 

“Got you covered. We brought a top of the line computer with software able to read the PAW Patrol’s game files. All the saves have been backed up.” Akira barked. 

“Nice. What about screens?” Skye barked. 

“We have a projector.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Nice. Let’s play some games!” Marshall barked. 

As the PAW Patrol played their favorite game with Pupswoof and Lab Pal, while Vanessa worked on new songs for it… 

Meanwhile… 

“Let go! (Thwack) (ow) I gave you a place to stay, and this is how I’m treated? Every single day!” Night Lab barked. 

“Well, it isn’t your home anymore. I’m taking over. Legally.” Night’s Roommate barked. 

“Not after what you did! The Hyper Island legal system will not stand for your behavior. They’ll reject the request.” Night Lab barked. 

“Shut up.” Night’s Roommate barked. 

Night quickly called the TimeTeam, which routed to Lab Pal. 

“Great. This routes to my older brother. On the upside, he does some serious damage to anyone that dares to hurt family or friends.” Night Lab barked.  
Suddenly, he saw his roommate running straight on toward him. With all his might, Night kicked back with his hind legs and stunned his roommate. 

“Self defense. You learn a bit from working with the Civil Defense.” Night Lab barked. 

As Lab Pal answered… 

“Hello, Younger Brother. What do you need?” Lab Pal barked. 

“My roommate is physically going after me again. Could you intervene?” Night Lab barked. 

“Sure. We’ll have a staff over there really quickly.” Lab Pal barked. 

He hung up, contacted the TimeTeam with a code blue. 

“Well, this went south fast. All operatives to Hyper Island now!” Lili barked. 

When they got there they fried the lab’s door off. 

“Night’s Roommate, whoever you are, you’re under arrest. We have the Civil Defense on the case. You’re in trouble.” Lili barked. 

“A big mouth for a little sister. You’re the one that’s in trouble.” Night’s Roommate Barked. 

“Guess who’s on the Civil Defense?” Lili barked. 

“Who? Not like it matters.” Night’s Roommate barked. 

“Our mom and dad were picked for the team. I’m sure you’d want to tell them what you’ve been up to?” Lili barked. 

As they got the Roommate back to the Civil Defense center, of course in restraints, Lili managed to get her parents on the case because she knew someone on the lead of that sector. 

“You can’t be violating the rules, Kate. Good grief. Can we catch a break? We send you to a home that a friend lives in and you attack and take advantage of him? This has gone too far. If this goes to court, you will be in a lot more trouble than you are in now. I will be sentencing you to one week in maximum security Planet Puppy No Pups Land prison.” Lili and Kate’s mother barked. 

“Hopefully there isn’t any trouble in prison. Thanks, mom and dad. Hopefully she learns her lesson.” Lili barked. 

“No problem. Where’s your other older sister, Vanessa?” Lili’s mom barked. 

“On a mission. With her teammates. I and a few other teammates were told to stay behind and stand guard.” Lili barked. 

Suddenly, a notification from the Civil Defense popped up on Lili’s tablet. Yes, she has one. All TimeTeam members do. 

“No way. I’m in deep trouble if I don’t get to the prison fast.” Lili barked. 

Lili ran to the No Pups Land prison, which was a few blocks away, with her parents following. 

As the court council started, Lili, her parents, and some Civil Defense members were gathered around in benches. Night Lab also joined them. 

“The Council and it’s guests may rise! Court is now in session! We have here a dog, Kate Puppeh. She is thought to be guilty of abuse and harassment.” The Judge barked. 

“I plead not guilty. I didn’t do that!” Kate barked. 

“Does everyone promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth? Raise your left paw if so.” The Judge barked. 

Everyone raised their left paw. 

“We may begin.” The Judge barked. 

“Again, how do you plead, Kate? Guilty, not guilty or no contest?” The team lead of the Council barked. 

“Not guilty. Like I said, I didn’t do this!” Kate barked. 

“I would like to testify. May I?” Night Lab barked. 

“Go right ahead. The stand is all yours for the testifying.” The Judge barked. 

As he made claims and showed medical records of previous cases, the Council made a verdict, but not before Kate made a stand. 

“Like I said, I may have went after Night, but that’s because he deprived me of sleep. Anyone would have cloudy judgement of no sleep, right?” Kate barked. 

“Weak testimony. You wouldn’t survive with too long without sleep.” The team lead of the Council barked. 

They reached the verdict of guilty, not of harassment, but of bullying. Kate was sentenced to a month in the maximum security kennel. 

Back at the PAW Patrol… 

“At least the Roommate got her just desserts. I’m just glad that’s over. But what about our future? That’s a crash course fight.” Lab Pal barked. 

“And it’s a big one. I hope it works out ok.” Vanessa barked. 

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.


	8. Time and Space Did Not Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened here. A Pup Pup Boogie Tournament occurs and a few characters go on a Time Space Adventure. Par for the course for the TimeTeam and PAW Patrol in their spare times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. No updates in awhile. Don’t worry. I haven’t abandoned this. 
> 
> I thought I should add more characters. I don’t know. Maybe.

As the TimeTeam walked back to the PAW Patrol... 

"You want us to do what?" Ryder asked. 

"The game console that plays the PAW Patrol's favorite game can also play a really cool game. We need to play the game to reset the Time-Space continuum back to the point of stability." Lab Pal barked. 

“What would that do to you, TimeTeam?” Ryder asked, with some concern in his voice. 

“We will make it. Get ready for the Pup-Pup Boogie inter dimensional Tournament!” Pupswoof barked. 

“I’m up, is tagging out allowed?” Skye barked. 

“Yes. If you feel you are at a disadvantage, you may tag one teammate once and only once per player.” Pupswoof barked. 

When the Tournament started… 

“Alright! Just have to stay on my feet. Or paws.” Pupswoof barked as he powered through the levels. 

Meanwhile, upstairs… 

“Getting tired, tag, Chase, you’re in!”   
Skye barked. 

Meanwhile, at Barkingburg… 

“We’re winning! The TimeTeam doesn’t stand a chance!” Sweetie barked. 

Meanwhile, at Basecamp… 

“We have to keep going! This is for the safety of our universes!” Lili barked. 

Lili put her hood up, a thing she rarely ever does. She was determined to help her teammates win this competition. 

“Alright, now’s my chance.” Rocky barked as he grabbed his gear and put it on. 

“Where are you going? Can’t go without your old friend?” A familiar voice barked. 

“TimePup? Nice to see you, but you can’t make that three can you?” Haley barked. 

“Sure. Let’s go. We have to resolve this Time Space issue.” Rocky barked. 

“Through the Power Of Time, we open this realm of dimensions.” TimePup barked as a gateway portal opened. 

“Rocky, where are you going?” Ryder asked. 

“Going to save the universes.” Rocky barked. 

“Stay safe.”Ryder said.   
As they walked through the gate, the portal vanished. 

Meanwhile, at the portal world… 

“This is the gateway to all Universes. I frequently come back here to see what’s up. What do you think?” TimePup barked. 

“Sure. Let’s just continue.” Haley barked. 

They walked for a bit, until they saw an area called Puppy Crypt. 

“Here we are! Puppy Crypt! Possibly the most interesting area that I saw. The map that you provided, Rocky, is key to finding this area and getting through it.” TimePup barked. 

Haley looks a bit frightened. Rocky looks uneasy. 

“Let’s just go. Hide your fears a little better.” TimePup barked. 

They ran through Puppy Crypt. When they got to the other side, the door was locked. The Wrench was non functional. 

“Rocky, did you bring your screwdriver?” Haley barked. 

“Yes, why?” Rocky barked. 

“Use it on the lock.” Haley barked.   
Rocky called for his screwdriver and unlocked the door. It opened, returning functionality to the Wrenches. 

“Nice one, wolf dog!” TimePup barked, high pawing Rocky. 

Meanwhile… At Adventure Bay…

“TimePup came back? He’s in a Crypt? Great.” Lab Pal barked as he scrambled to open a new portal. 

“TimePup. Where are you and who are you with?” Vanessa barked through the Wrench networking system. 

“Just out of the Crypt, going down a hall with Rocky from the PAW Patrol and Haley.” TimePup barked. 

“Ok. Good enough. Just be back before sundown. We’re almost out of time on this day.” Vanessa barked. 

“Okay. I’m running with the small team that I brought with me. We’re trying to find the source of the problem. Actually, Rocky formed it, but we’re just running along.” TimePup barked. 

“Alright. Just don’t die in the Time Space continuum.” Vanessa barked. 

At that moment, Haley tripped. She vanished and a warning sound started playing on TimePup’s Wrench. 

“Not now. Are you kidding?” TimePup barked as he ran back and recovered Haley and her equipment. 

“Thanks, TimePup.” Haley barked.   
The call ended by then, however, they reached the end of the road. 

“Nowhere to go but down!” Rocky barked. 

“Really?” Haley barked. 

“It’s what the map says.” Rocky barked. 

They jumped, and suddenly vanished. 

They reappeared at a core of sorts. 

“Well, this is illogical. What are we doing here?” Haley barked. 

“No time.” Rocky barked as he put both front Paws on the core. 

Suddenly, in a flash, Rocky saw that he no longer had a physical form. He was an elemental dog like TimePup. 

Meanwhile… Back at Planet Puppy… Night Lab Lair (Hyper Island) 

“Hey, the dimensions are stable now. Whoever did this is amazing. I’d better tell all involved.” Night Lab barked. 

He initiated a call with Ryder… 

“Ryder! The dimensions are stable! But not everything time space went according to plan.” Night Lab barked. 

“It’s great that the dimensions are stable now! I’ll pass the info to Lab Pal. What happened with the Time Space issue?” Ryder asked. 

“I attempted at creating an ultimate wormhole to the far reaches, but it didn’t work out.” Night Lab barked. 

“Oh man.” Ryder said. 

“I hope to talk to you soon!” Night Lab barked. 

“Same likewise!” Ryder said. 

Call ended. 

“So, I heard that the dimensions are back to normal.” Lab Pal barked. 

“Yes. I wonder how that happened?” Ryder said. 

“Could it have been TimePup’s little adventure?” Vanessa barked. 

“You know about that?” Ryder asked. 

“Yes. I keep tabs on my teammates when I need to.” Vanessa barked. 

Meanwhile, Deep in the Time Space continuum… 

“We have no idea where we are, and Rocky’s gone!” Haley barked. 

“Here I am!” Rocky barked as he reappeared into plain sight. 

Haley looked excited to see her friend back. 

“Rocky! You’re an elemental now?” Haley barked. 

“Guess so. Mind if I get us home?” Rocky barked. 

He got them back to Adventure Bay… But there’s more to this tale… 

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT.


End file.
